A Sweet Melody
by teffala-cat
Summary: Draco and Aubrey are both hurting, Draco's mother is suffering from depression, while Aubrey is feeling as though her family is tearing apart. Can they find the answers in each other?


**AN/**

Hey guys, it's my first FanFic I've ever published, so no flames! Please review, I feed off the feedback. (uh, no pun intended... -_-")  
>I've written a few before, but they kind of lost steam...<br>My friend joined up and got me to read her Drarry fic, her name is MollyBeaker18, you should read it, it's a good oneshot!  
>I have written this for her, I asked her to base a character on me, so she can fall in love with Draco! (swoon ~!)<br>So, in return I am doing one for her(:  
>I am a true Dramione fan, but I really want to bring it into this at some point... It will probably fail though _<br>Enough from me, Hope you like it, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: For this FanFic I want to give a shout out to Ms. Rowling, Props to her! I made the plot, nothing else, I borrowed characters, settings, etc...**

* * *

><p>When those shining green eyes flicked up the world stopped, and I was gasping for breath.<p>

She sat at the table with that Luna girl, they were gushing over that stupid magazine that Loony Lovegood's Father wrote, _the Quibbler_. Her flaming hair fell in front of her eyes, hiding the brilliant green from view. Loony looked up and saw me looking; nudging the girl she murmured a hushed whisper. The girl's eyes peered through the curtain of red, the green shining from under the veil. Draco turned back to Pansy, blabbing about some stupid third year who had tried to curse his pimples off, following in the foot steps of Eloise Midgen.

"He had to have his nose resewn back to his face," shrieked Pansy, laughing in big spurts. I nodded, as if I care, I thought. Blaise kicked me from under the table, giving me a look.

_Dude, don't blow it, she's been a nightmare this week,_ he scribbled on a piece of scrap parchment, tossing it onto my plate.

I gave him a look, _sure, you owe me. _Nodding, he agreed.

I looked over to the Ravenclaw table, as the little girl pulled out a long silver instrument, and proceeded in cleaning it with a red cloth. Weaselette tapped the girl on the shoulder and murmured a rushed sentence, giggling as she looked up. Her cautious eyes scanned my stance, questioning me. I flushed a brilliant deep red and turned back to pansy, I began to ask her about the girl,

"Hey Pans, who's that new chick at the Ravenclaw table?" Pansy began to rake the crowded hall, her eyes resting on the small girl talking in a fast whisper to Loony and Weaselette.

"Oh, she transferred from a local London school; her name's really weird, like some old writer or something. Apparently there was an opening in the sixth year, and because she has been under the impression she was a muggle she got told she could have a year's scholarship. She's really smart though she aces all the tests, and she got like a hundred and twenty per cent on her muggle subject, really nerdy if you ask me. She plays the flute or something, she's a real swot, teacher's pet and all that," Pansy jabbered on, the girl was now tuning her flute, as Loony read out an article from _the Quibbler. _She and Weasley were laughing as the muggle girl began to play a soft melody, and I sunk into a dream world.

_The flowing pearly pink scarf wound through the tall grass, pulling me towards it, the floral print swirled in the soft breeze. The tiny pink flowers swayed as I ran after the gentle fabric. I grew more anxious as it became harder to find the pale pattern in the wild thorns and mangled meadow. An intricate black archway rose from the ocean of dry, yellow grass. The pastel scarf twisted itself against the antique framing, knotting itself to the rigid arch. I began to fumble my fingers slipping as I hastily tried to untie the knot. The delicate scarf shimmered in the sunlight as I pulled it from the clutches of the trellis. I ran down the path along the trampled path, searching for a hint of fiery orange. The jagged path became darker and wilder as I travelled further into the unknown. Finally I saw some sign of the red I was searching for, but as I went to call out the figure screamed. With a swirl of her dress she was gone, the scarf slid through my fingers once more as I was plunged into a world of darkness._

My heart leapt out of my chest as a hand slapped me across the face, the strike waking me from my slumber. Looking around dazed I rubbed my eyes as pansy readied her hand for a second swing; instinctively I shot my own up to protect my face.

"Pans, what the hell was that for?" I yelled at her, as she sat back down.

"Sorry Drake, but you wouldn't wake up, I was getting worried, but it was that or a bucket of water," she told me quietly.

I rubbed my eyes again, turning to see all the eyes in the great hall upon me. Every pair was watching my every move. To satisfy them that I wasn't going to start a fight I leant over and hugged Pansy, whispering in her ear as I did so.

_"Pans, don't have a fit, the people are staring, give them what they want," _I murmured, as she hugged me back and said rather loudly,

_"I'm sorry, Drake, But you weren't responding, I had to do SOMETHING!"_

_ "Don't worry, I could never be mad at you, Pans!" _I replied, just as eagerly.

Even the stunning green eyes were lingering on a scene that once was, then another waterfall of red plunged them from sight. I watched as she began to pack away her flute, taking care in removing all the pieces carefully, as though she was taking apart a puzzle. She waved at Weaselette, and then reassured Loony that she'd meet her later, finally she left the hall. I was half about to leave and follow her, but something was holding me to the bench. That something was Pansy.

_"Come on Drakey, Let's go to potions,"_ She squealed, grabbing my hand, pulling me from the hall.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days the delicate girl began to eat less and less, becoming more thin and frail. I watched her not just at breakfast, but every meal. Until I began to notice that she was skipping meals, too. Weaselette and Loony could tell, they began to look worried shooting glances at each other, finally they decided to act.<p>

_"Look, Aubrey, you need to eat you're getting mush to skinny, go on, have a sausage. If you don't I'll tell Professor Flitwick!" _Weaselette told her, Loony was holding a fork with a sausage speared on the end trying to force it into the sick girl, Aubrey by the sounds of it. At that point Professor McGonagall had decided to make an appearance, looking very stern, her mouth a thin line and her eyebrows receding over her eyes.

_"What is going on here? Why all the shouting and put that fork down, Miss Lovegood!" _her loud voice echoed, as Loony dropped the fork onto her plate with a clatter.

_"Professor, Please, Aubrey won't eat a thing, she's getting terribly thin, and she can't go on!" _Weaselette told her worriedly. McGonagall turned to Aubrey, eyes alight with anger.

_"Aubrey, why aren't you eating? Did someone hex you?"_ She asked, almost nicely, but that was impossible.

_"I–I–I can't, Mother's sick, she won't reply to my letters and father isn't telling me why. All I can do is play my flute, it reminds me of a better time, when Mother and Father were talking, when mother wasn't sick, when I could freely play forever."_ Her voice trailed off, quavering on the last syllable and she began to cry. Her shoulders heaved with each sobbing breath, her face red with tears, Loony's arm snaked around her shoulders as she comforted her. Aubrey slid from her grasp and ran from the hall wailing with sadness, I stood up murmuring something about the bathroom and followed the girl.

Aubrey's brilliant hair swirled around a corner at the top of the grand staircase, the hem of her robes followed closely. I slipped up the stairs, turning the corner to find her sitting on the floor hunched over, crying with a great effort. Not knowing what to do I sit down next to her, and attempted to comfort her, I was never really good at this kind of thing but I had to give it a try. I wrapped my arm around her as the tears continued to flow, and I began to tell her how it came about that I was helping her.

_"Aubrey, you've never met me, but you're bound to know who I am,"_ with this she looked up at me, scared that a horrible slytherin like me would hurt her, that the low husky voice issuing from my mouth was a trance to break her down.

_"Draco, Draco Malfoy. I have a bit of a reputation, but I know how you're feeling. Mother is in St. Mungo's with a serious depression, and Father is never home, he's always tormenting some muggles, or following the dark lord's orders,"_ I told her, her face dawning on terror, if she was scared before, she was absolutely terrified. But even so she began to whisper again her voice shaking with horror,

_"I don't know what to do, I can't keep this up, it's not right," _ she told me with no point.

_"Aubrey, I've noticed you from the start of this year, it makes me feel terrible that you are getting unhealthier. I'm sure that your mother doesn't want you to be sick too. I don't want you to get hurt from all this, if you need me to I can help you overcome this, I've been through it too. I'll do all I can, you drew my attention to you the moment you got here, and you are wonderful at playing flute." _I told her owning up to feeling that I hadn't even voiced to Pansy or Blaise.

_"That would be great, if you could do that for me, I'd owe you big time." _She said, accepting my offer, slowly shaking out of her fearful state. I smiled, a proper smile, the first one in months, and I had a feeling that when Aubrey returned it, that it was her first too.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my first ever FanFic chapter, Please review. Your feedback makes my stories better! :3<p> 


End file.
